


Zoom Revelations

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgar Allan Poe References, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Principal Dean Winchster, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Zoom - Freeform, english teacher castiel, virtual classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is teaching his high school English class over zoom when one of the students has a revelation.Day 15: Didn't Know They Were Dating
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Zoom Revelations

Zoom Revelations

Day 15: Didn’t Know They Were Dating

Castiel hoped he didn’t have to teach his high school English classes via Zoom for much longer. It was better than putting people at risk of catching Covid-19 but he missed teaching in person so much. 

It was his last class of the day and thankfully it was Friday. They were discussing Edgar Allen Poe’s short story, The Black Cat. Castiel decided since it was October, a selection of Poe’s creepier works would be appropriate. Some of his students however were finding these assignments difficult.

“Mr. Novak, I had nightmares last night because of this story.” Kevin whines.

“Grow a pair, Kevin. It wasn’t that bad.” Jo yells from her square on Castiel’s laptop.

Castiel is losing control of the discussion. “Jo don’t be crude. Kevin is entitled to his opinion and view of the story. Now the major theme of this story is guilt. This theme will be carried over into your weekend reading assignment. I would like you to read Poe’s, The Tell-Tale Heart.”

There is a collective groan of displeasure from all of his students. Castiel has to suppress his grin, so he doesn’t start a riot among his students. Castiel hears his bedroom door open and he prepares himself for what is about to happen. 

“Hey Babe. I’m going to pick up dinner, any special requests?” Dean asks as he leans down and kisses Castiel’s forehead.

“Hmm, I want Italian.” Castiel requests, smiling at Dean.

“You got it.” Dean says shooting a grin at Castiel. Dean looks at the computer screen. “Hey kids! You better be listening to what Mr. Novak is teaching you.” Dean says before heading for the front door.

“Yes, Principal Winchester!” the students call out.

There is a minute of silence before Kevin yells out, “I didn’t know they were dating!”

“They’re not dating you idiot! They’re married!” Jo counters back to Kevin.

“They’ve been married for years.” Claire adds sounding bored.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kaia admonishes from her square on Castiel’s laptop.

“Apparently under a rock.” Kevin responds blushing.

“Why do you guys have different last names?” Ash asks as he takes a sip of soda.

“My full legal name is Novak-Winchester. I decided to just go by Novak at school to avoid confusion. Enough about me, next week we will start on some of Poe’s poetry.” Castiel announces. There is a collective sound of agony from all the squares. Castiel can’t help but smile at his students’ discomfort. “Have a good weekend.” Castiel says before signing off as his twenty students collectively scowl at him.

Later that night Castiel is leaning against Dean’s chest as they enjoy Italien while watching a horror movie called, “My Bloody Valentine.” “Did I disrupt your class today?” Dean asks with his mouth still partially full of pasta.

“No, they were already off topic. Kevin had no idea we were together. I think we blew his mind.” Castiel says chuckling.

“His mom keeps him so sheltered, the poor kid will always be out of the loop.” Dean remarks.

“True.” Castiel agrees.

“No one had anything negative to say?” Dean inquires. He’s always worried about Castiel.

“No, not about us. Now me assigning multiple works of Poe, yes.” Castiel says grinning.

Dean chuckles, “You keep them on their toes, Babe.” Dean says, pulling his husband closer.

“I plan too.” Castiel says as he enjoys the feeling of his husband's arms around him.


End file.
